Dimension Smash!
by TheFireWalker
Summary: When Deku finds a portal to a different dimension, an alternate version of himself emerges from the portal. But this other Deku is a villain. Villain Deku is All For One's protégé. An alternate version of Shigaraki is a hero who inherited One For All from All Might. Can Deku defeat his evil alter ego before all of his classmates die?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Izuku Midoriya - Reflections in the Mirror**

What's the difference between a hero and a villain? When I was a kid, I would've said the answer was obvious. But now? I'm not so sure.

Today started out like any other. Except Mr. Aizawa had told us we'd be doing a different kind of exercise today.

As Mr. Aizawa led the class into the woods, he motioned for everyone to gather around him.

"Today's assignment is a trial run of evacuating civilians in a crisis situation. For this exercise, the school has built an underground bunker that can protect civilians in the event of a natural disaster or villain attack."

Ida nodded along with Mr. Aizawa's explanation. "I see. It would be beneficial to be able to handle those types of events with speed and diligence. Don't you agree, Midoriya?"

Something on the ground reflected the sunlight into my eyes. As I readjusted my footing to face away from the glimmer, I noticed Ida was staring at me.

"Huh? I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"Really, Midoriya. You should pay more attention."

"Well I like it when Deku is staring off into space. Makes him look all cool and heroic," Uraraka said with a smile.

I awkwardly smiled back at her. "Um, thanks. I think."

We followed Mr. Aizawa to a large metal door in the ground.

"This is the entrance to the bunker. First, I'll show you the way down there. There are a lot of intersecting tunnels that lead to other entrances for maximum effectiveness. Once you each get a chance to learn the layout of the bunker, we'll begin the exercise."

As the others followed Mr. Aizawa, I glanced back at the shimmering object from before. Walking over to it, I could see it was a mirror. I picked it up but the reflection that stared back at me startled me. It wasn't my reflection, but the reflection of someone who looked like me. The same messy green hair. The same freckles. But instead of a U.A. uniform, he wore a white buttoned shirt and dark green vest. A red tie hung from his neck. But the most disturbing part was his smile. A wicked, almost demented, grin stretched unnaturally across his face. It really creeped me out.

"Hey, Deku! Are you coming?" Uraraka yelled from the bunker door.

"Yeah."

I dropped the strange mirror and followed after her.

Small florescent lightbulbs lit the tunnel with an eerie glow, like some old-timey movie. The tunnel was only wide enough for about two people standing side by side. The path continued descending deeper into the ground. How deep was this bunker?

After walking for a few minutes, we reached a large metal door. Mr. Aizawa opened it to reveal an enormous room. Each of the walls had long shelves holding everything someone might need in a crisis situation: food provisions, water, blankets, first aid kits, and even gas masks.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Ashido exclaimed as she and a few of the others inspected the bunker's shelves.

"No kidding. I could live down here," Kaminari said with a nod.

Aoyama shivered. "I wouldn't dream of staying someplace so dark and dreary."

"Besides, there aren't even any girls," Mineta added.

Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat. "That's enough chatting. On to the assign-"

He stopped as his stare went past us and back to the bunker door.

"Midoriya?" He asked with confusion.

Hearing my name made me jump. "What is it?"

I followed his gaze until I realized he wasn't talking to me. Standing at the bunker door was the same person who I saw in the mirror. The me that wasn't quite me. Sadistic smile and all.

"No way!" Uraraka shouted. "Deku, you never told us you had a twin!"

"He doesn't," Kacchan corrected her with a scowl.

"Then who's that?" Kirishima asked as he pointed to my mysterious doppelganger.

"Sorry to interrupt," the other me said as he crept closer. He reached into his vest pockets and pulled out two metal gloves. As he flexed his fingers, sparks jumped from his knuckles.

"Everybody, get back!" Mr. Aizawa yelled, but it was too late.

The other me punched Koda, the metal gloves sending out a taser-like shock. Koda collapsed onto the ground as his body started spasming.

"That Midoriya is a villain!" Yaoyarozu called out to everyone.

"A villain Deku?!" Uraraka repeated in disbelief. "How?"

The mirror. It was the only thing that made sense. An alternate version of me must have come out of that mirror.

But I didn't have time to think about it. Mr. Aizawa rushed forward, his quirk activating.

The villain version of me chuckled as he dodged Mr. Aizawa's binding cloth. "Your quirk can't touch me! Apparently, this dimension's Eraser Head can't tell when someone doesn't have a quirk."

Doesn't have a quirk. Those words echoed through my ears. Doesn't have a quirk. This dimension's Eraser Head? He's from a different dimension. My heart sunk as the reality set in. This is what I would have become if I never met All Might.

Mr. Aizawa tried his binding cloth again. But the evil me pulled a dagger out of his shoe. Quick movements like a master swordsman countered the cloth with each strike.

"You're getting on my nerves," he growled. My evil counterpart unlatched something from his belt and tossed it. A large net covered Mr. Aizawa, trapping him.

Todoroki shot a pillar of ice. But the evil me dodged it like it was nothing.

The villain punched Sero, then Sato. Each one fell to the ground as the taser electrocuted them.

"Ha! You think that little thing will work on me?" Kaminari taunted.

The villain threw some type of ball on the ground. Smoke emerged, surrounding him. Shuriken flew out of the smoke cloud, slicing Kaminari's arms.

"What, is he some kind of ninja?" Jiro said. But she too fell to the taser gloves.

"I'm not a ninja," the evil me replied. "But I am going to annihilate every single one of you."

"Stand down, Midoriya," Yaoyarozu tried to say. But the taser gloves hit her before she could prepare a weapon with her quirk.

Uraraka turned to me. "We need to free Mr. Aizawa from that net."

"Right."

We both rushed over to him. I powered up my Full Cowling and reached for the net.

"No, don't," Mr. Aizawa struggled to say. "The net. It's electric."

"Then how do we free you?" Uraraka replied.

"Kaminari could do it," I said as I glanced around the room. Unfortunately, the alternate me was in the middle of pummeling Kaminari. Punches. Kicks. A brutal beating.

The sound of explosions filled the air.

"Get over here, you damn nerd," Kacchan said with an oddly large grin. "I finally have a chance to actually kill you Deku!"

Explosions burst from his palms, sending him crashing into the villain.

"Oh, trust me," the villain smirked. "I'm going to enjoy killing you the most."

"They're actually going to kill each other, aren't they?" Uraraka said with a gasp.

"Recipro Extend!" Ida shot forward like a rocket.

A stream of flames burst from Todoroki's left side.

The villain dodged again.

"Nothing we do seems to have any effect on him," Todoroki grunted.

"Stay the hell out of it, Icy Hot," Kacchan screamed. "You too, Four Eyes."

"This is no time for your stubborn pride," Todoroki replied.

Asui approached me. "I bet if we could find a way to focus that villain Midoriya's attention on one person, he might not see the others ambush him from behind."

"Right. But who?"

"I could use myself as bait," Asui replied.

"No. That's too dangerous."

"Look guys," Uraraka interrupted. "It looks like Mineta already came up with that idea."

Asui cocked her head to the side. "I don't think he did that on purpose."

"This is crazy," Mineta muttered as he backed up to the wall.

As the villain crept closer to Mineta, sticky balls started flying through the air. Each one missed their mark.

"C-come on Mi-Midoriya," he stammered between lobbing balls, "we're pals, right? At least let me grope one last pair of boobs before you electrocute me."

The villain scowled at him. "You're such an annoying piece of shit."

He removed the taser gloves and put them back into his pockets.

"Thanks buddy for showing mercy on me," Mineta said between sobs. "I might just see another pair of boobs after-"

Bang. A bullet flew right into Mineta's forehead. The villain had pulled a gun out of his vest and now he pointed it at each of my classmates.

Blood splattered on the ground. Some of my classmates screamed.

The villain cackled. "Oops. I spilled grape juice all over the place. Clean up on aisle twerp."

"Detroit Smash!" I charged forward, powering up my Full Cowling.

My evil counterpart glared at me as he easily avoided my attack. "Did you just say 'Smash'?"

His gun pointed directly at my face. But a pillar of ice emerged, separating me from my doppelganger. The ice shattered from the bullets.

"Thanks, Todoroki."

"No time. He's attacking again."

Bullets collided with more of my classmates. Blood splashed everywhere. Bodies dropped.

Shoji, Aoyama, Ojiro, Koda, Ashido, Kaminari. All dead.

Todoroki shot ice at the villain. Tokoyami attacked with Dark Shadow. Kirishima charged forward with his Hardening. Asui struck with her tongue. But nothing landed. The villain me was just too slippery.

My evil counterpart pulled out another gun. Shooting both guns simultaneously, more classmates fell.

Jiro, Sato, Sero, Tokoyami, and even Hagakure. This wasn't a villain attack. It was a massacre.

"Just try to shoot me! I'll kill you before you can pull the trigger," Kacchan taunted.

Bang.

Kirishima stood in between Kacchan and the villain. A bullet stuck in Kirishima's hardened skin.

"You didn't have to do that." Kacchan glared at Kirishima. "I had it under control."

"A little gratitude would be nice," Kirishima replied.

"Damn it," my villain self grunted. "You're going to die Kacchan."

"Not if I can stop you."

That voice sounded familiar. I glanced at the bunker door and gasped at the person standing there.

"Shigaraki?!"

But strangely, Shigaraki didn't look the same way he normally did. He still had the same hair and chapped lips. But instead of the many hands all over his body, he wore a white cape. He almost looked like... A hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Izuku Midoriya - An Unexpected Hero**

"Shigaraki?! What are you doing here?"

"Shigaraki? I'm not sure who that is," the man who looked like Shigaraki replied. "My name is Tenko Shimura. I am the grandson of Nana Shimura and I am here!"

"Why does he sound like All Might?" Uraraka whispered.

Shigaraki- or actually Shimura - nodded. "Because I am All Might's disciple. That is, I was. Until that villain killed him!"

My evil doppelganger smiled. "And it was so easy too."

"Wait. I'm confused," Kirishima said. "All Might is still alive right? Or did he kill him too?"

"These two are from some alternate dimension," I explained. "They might be talking about the All Might from their dimension."

"Seattle Smash!" Shimura charged forward with a powerful punch. A punch powered by One for All.

I knew it. If he's All Might's disciple, then it stands to reason he's the next inheritor of One for All.

The villain dodged Shimura's attack. "You missed. Is that how you're going to avenge your precious Symbol of Peace. Pitiful," my doppelganger said with a chuckle.

"Who said I missed?" Shimura smirked. In his hand, he held one of the villain's guns. The gun disintegrated as Shimura's Decay quirk activated.

"So he does have two quirks," I muttered.

"Everyone. Leave now," Shimura told us. "I'll hold him off."

"Like you could," my evil self replied with a confidence that reminded me of Kacchan.

A loud rumbling echoed around us.

"Good. The calvary's here," the villain grinned.

"So sorry I'm late."

No. That voice. It can't be.

"Now let's restart this level," Shigaraki replied from the door.

"Crap. That cancels out the advantage we gained from Shimura joining us," I muttered to myself. "Although I'm not entirely sure we can trust an alternate version of Shigaraki. If Shimura really does have One for All though, that should be enough to trust him. Then again-"

"No one's escaping now," Shigaraki said. "I've destroyed the entrance to the tunnel leading down here. We're all trapped down here."

"Well, you're trapped down here," my doppelganger replied. "We have our own way out of here."

Shigaraki nodded. "Yes. That's right. You heroes are as good as dead once we destroy this whole place."

"Can he really do that?" Yaoyarozu whispered. "I thought this bunker was supposed to be used to protect against villain attacks. How can it be destroyed so easily?"

"Because of his quirk," Mr. Aizawa replied. He had escaped the electric net on his own, but he seemed to be injured. "Shigaraki is pretty much the only villain who could destroy this place."

"But before we go," the evil me said with a wicked grin, "I'm going to leave you with this present."

He pointed his gun at Mr. Aizawa. Our teacher fell to the ground as the deafening sound of gunfire echoed through the room.

Before we could even react, my villain counterpart threw another smoke bomb. By the time the smoke cleared, both Shigaraki and my doppelganger had disappeared. The bunker door crumbled from Shigaraki's quirk as rock and earth collapsed in its place. We really were trapped.

I looked around the room. Dead classmates littered the floor. Only a few of us remained. Kacchan, Uraraka, Ida, Todoroki, Kirishima, Asui, Yaoyarozu, and me. Plus Shigaraki's doppelganger, Shimura.

"I don't understand," Todoroki said with a sigh. "Why leave? They have a gun and he just proved he still has bullets. Why let us live instead of shooting us?"

"Hope," Shimura answered. "It's Midoriya's signature move." He looked at me, then added, "the evil Midoriya, I mean."

"Hope?" Uraraka asked.

"Midoriya grew up without a quirk. He had hoped he'd be able to become a hero even without a quirk."

A rush of emotions overwhelmed me. I knew what Shimura was going to say. How could I not? It's exactly what I felt before meeting All Might.

"But he failed U.A.'s entrance exam," Shimura continued. "He still hoped to become a hero. He eventually resorted to illegal vigilante work. All in the hopes of being recognized by All Might. But that never happened. Instead, he gained the attention of All Might's arch nemesis, All for One."

"Yeah, I remember him," Kacchan nodded. "Basically, you and Deku switched places in your dimension."

"But you still haven't explained what hope has to do with it," Ida said.

"Midoriya had always hoped to be a hero. But he fell to villainy instead. Now, he focuses on giving people hope. Then crushing it."

"That's terrible," Uraraka replied.

Shimura stared at Uraraka's hand. After a long sigh, he added. "You're right, Ochachan. It is terrible."

"Ochachan?"

Shimura smiled. "Sorry. I forgot you're not from my dimension. That's my nickname for you in my dimension."

Uraraka blushed. "Why would you have a nickname for me?"

"Because you're my girlfriend."

Uraraka's face burned a bright vermilion as her blush overwhelmed her. "Girlfriend?! No way. No, no, no. That can't be true."

Shimura pointed toward me. "Since the Midoriya of this dimension seems to take my place in Class 1-A, I'm assuming you two are dating in this dimension."

"What?! Me and Deku? Oh my god," Uraraka said with the brightest red blush I've ever seen.

"N-no. We're not dating or anything," I replied. "Not that I haven't thought

about it. It's just that we're friends. I m-mean," I nervously stammered once I realized that Uraraka was looking at me.

"Yeah. Friends," Uraraka agreed.

"Ok. My mistake," Shimura said with a smile. It felt really weird seeing Shigaraki's face being so friendly.

"So anyways," Uraraka replied, awkwardly changing the subject, "thanks for helping us."

"Sure. Since I inherited One for All-"

"Shhh!" I interrupted, pulling Shimura to the side. "She doesn't know about One for All or the secret behind how I inherited All Might's powers."

"Really? Huh. I tell Ochachan everything. I guess your relationship really is different."

"Um yeah," I replied, feeling very aware of how much I've kept a secret from Uraraka. "But Kacchan does know. About One for All I mean."

"Really? Bakugo?" Shimura seemed surprised. Then he shrugged. "I guess you two make a cute couple."

"What? That's not what I meant. Kacchan and I have been friends forever. That's all."

"You guys okay?" Uraraka poked her head back into the conversation.

"Y-yeah. Just working on how to get out of this place and stop the villains," I said as I tried to steer the conversation back to the task at hand.

Todoroki approached us. He looked towards Shimura. "So how did you get here? A cross-dimensional portal?"

"Yes. An enchanted mirror actually."

"Enchanted mirror? Sounds like a fairy tale," Asui said as the others gathered closer.

"I wish," Shimura replied with a forced smile. "I'm not entirely sure on the specifics. Just that the mirror belongs to the League of Villains."

Todoroki held up his phone. "I tried calling for help, but it seems I can't get reception from this far underground."

"So how do we get out of here?" Ida asked. "The tunnel's blocked off now."

"I can create a drill," Yaoyarozu said. "But after getting hit by that taser, I'm not sure how much energy I have left."

Asui looked around the bunker. "Well, we do have food provisions already stocked."

Yaoyarozu nodded. "Yes. Good idea. We'll need our energy. Not just for my quirk, but also to fight those villains again."

Uraraka started to walk to the shelves, but she stopped when she saw our dead classmates.

"A lot of people died today," Kirishima said as he started picking up the bodies. "We should bury them."

"That would be best," Ida agreed.

"I'm sorry," Shimura interrupted. "You'll have time to grieve your fallen soon. But we need to hurry if we want to stop villain Midoriya and my counterpart from your dimension."

Yaoyarozu ate some of the provisions. "As much as it pains me, he's right. We can't let them get away."

Kirishima, Todoroki, Ida and I moved the bodies into one place.

"We'll bury you properly when this is all over," Kirishima promised as he leaned over Ashido's remains.

"Is everyone ready to get out of here?" I asked once all the bodies were lined up.

"Hell yes!" Kacchan yelled. "I'm going to kill Deku!"

"You mean the villain version, right?" Uraraka asked, who seemed almost unsure if Kacchan really intended to kill me too.

"No, I mean both Dekus."

"W-what? Why?" I stammered.

"These alternate counterparts came from a mirror. You looked in that mirror, didn't you?!"

"Um, yeah. But I didn't realize it would lead to this."

Uraraka nodded. "Yeah. Nobody could've predicted something as simple as looking in a mirror could cause all of this."

"Regardless, we need to get moving," Shimura urged us.

Yaoyarozu created a drill large enough for her to tunnel her way out of here. She then created enough flashlights for each of us to use. When she tried to hand one to Todoroki, he shook his head.

"I've got my fire to act as a torch."

She handed him one anyways. "You never know when it might become useful."

Powering up his hardening, Kirishima grinned. "And I can help dig too."

Kacchan set off mini explosions in his palm. "I'll get us out of here in no time."

"No," Todoroki stopped him. "You could cause a cave-in."

"Nobody asked you, Icy Hot!"

As Yaoyarozu and Kirishima dug through the gravel, a haunting laugh crept its way back into the room.

"You're not getting out of here," my doppelganger said with a sadistic grin.

"What? I thought you escaped out of here," Shimura replied.

"I did. But I just couldn't resist coming back to wipe that stupid smile off your face. You haven't felt enough despair yet."

"I'll hold him. You keep digging. No matter what," Shimura yelled to Yaoyarozu.

"You're already dead," the villain smirked. He pulled out his gun again.

"I'm going to destroy you for good. Chicago Smash!

Shimura slapped his hand across as he powered up his One for All. My doppelganger evaded at the last second, sending Shimura's smash into the wall. His Decay quirk activated, causing the rock to crumble around us.

"Oops. You missed," the villain taunted.

Rocks fell as the entire place shook like an earthquake.

"See, you morons caused a cave-in anyways!" Kacchan replied. "I'm going to fight him!"

"No, he still has a gun," Todoroki pointed out.

"Yes I do." The villain pointed his gun at Kacchan.

"Manchester Smash!" I kicked my evil counterpart with as much force as I could.

"Damn it, Deku!"

"I just saved you."

"I didn't ask to be saved. Especially not by you!"

"Fine," the villain said with a demented look in his eyes. "I'll just kill someone else."

He pointed the gun and fired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Izuku Midoriya - Divided, But Not Conquered**

The villain pointed his gun at Uraraka and opened fire. But Asui jumped in front of her, extending her tongue. Asui fell to the ground, blood pouring from her side.

"M-Midoriya," Asui struggled to say.

"Save your strength."

"No. I need to show you something." Asui extended her tongue, revealing the villain's gun in her mouth.

"What? How did you?"

"I grabbed it at the last second. But I wasn't fast enough to prevent him from shooting-"

Asui paused. Her breathing stopped.

"Thank you, Tsu. You took away his gun. You're a real hero. There will be no more deaths at the hands of this monster."

"I may not have any more guns, but there's still a real chance at all of you dying in a cave-in."

More rocks crashed into us. He was right. We needed to get out of this place.

"Deku, watch out!"

Uraraka grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, narrowly avoiding a large boulder.

"What's happening back there?" Yaoyarozu called out from her drill.

"Just keep going!" I yelled back.

Shimura dodged another falling boulder. Soon, so much debris had fallen, I couldn't see Kacchan, Ida, or Todoroki.

"Ida? Are you guys still okay?" Uraraka yelled over the sound of falling rocks.

"Yes. We're fine," Ida replied. "Todoroki and Bakugo are with me. And Kirishima is still digging through the rock. But we lost sight of the villain Midoriya."

Uraraka let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. We're fine too. Deku, Yaoyarozu, and Shimura are with me. We lost sight of villain Deku too."

"Just keep digging," Todoroki called out. "It's too dangerous to stay here. Each of our groups need to find more stable ground."

"Right. But what about villain Deku?"

"We'll just have to face him whenever he decides to show his face," Shimura answered.

I nodded. "Yeah. He's already proven that he'll come back to pick us off, one by one. And when he does, we'll be ready."

"Good luck you guys," Todoroki yelled from the other side of the rocks.

"You too," I called out.

"Let's move," Shimura said.

We followed Yaoyarozu as she continued drilling through the ground.

Uraraka cleared her throat. "So Shimura, what else can you tell us about your dimension?"

"Like what?"

"Like those gloves you're wearing."

The fingertips of Shimura's gloves opened up.

"They're special gloves designed to prevent my Decay quirk from activating when I don't want it to. You see, each fingertip is a separate piece of cloth. In order for Decay to work, all five of my fingertips have to touch something at the same time. But each fingertip is touching a different cloth, so Decay will only activate when I open the fingertips."

"Wow. That's really useful," I said as I leaned in to inspect the gloves closer.

"Yeah. They were designed by a student in the support class, Hatsume."

"Yeah, Hatsume designed my gear too," I added.

"That's so cool that you too are so similar," Uraraka said as she clapped her hands together.

Shimura stared at Uraraka's hand. Then smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. I guess it is."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, I noticed you keep looking at Uraraka's hand. Is there a reason for that?"

There was a long silence. Finally, Shimura nodded. "One night, I fell asleep with Ochachan in my arms. My gloves' fingertips opened while I was having a nightmare, and I touched Ochachan's hand. My Decay quirk activated..."

Uraraka clasped her hand over her mouth to cover a gasp.

"You don't have to tell us any more," I tried to say, instantly regretting bringing it up.

"No. I want to come clean," Shimura insisted. "I had to... I had no other choice... Cutting her hand off was the only way to prevent my quirk from spreading to the rest of her body. I had to... To save her life..."

Uraraka smiled at him. "It's okay. I forgive you. I mean, I'm sure the me from your dimension is thankful for saving my- or her- life."

Shimura nodded. "But because your quirk is activated from your hands, I basically destroyed your chances at being a hero."

"But you saved me, the other me in your dimension, and the me from this dimension too. If you didn't come when you did, we might not have survived villain Deku's attack."

"Yeah, that's right," I agreed.

Shimura stared at the ground. "But I couldn't save all of you. A lot of my classmates, or their counterparts anyways, died today."

"But that wasn't your fault," Uraraka reassured him. "We're alive because of you. So thank you."

Shimura smiled back at her. "Thanks. You always did know how to make me feel better."

"Uraraka," Yaoyarozu called out from in front of us. "Can you give me a hand up here. There's a big boulder that's hard to drill through. Your quirk might be useful in moving it out of the way."

"Sure thing."

As Uraraka moved to the front of our formation, that left just me and Shimura.

"So you really don't have feelings for Ochachan?" He asked me with a sideways look.

"Well, I never said that. I just said that we were friends. I don't really want to ruin that."

He sighed. "Yeah. That's what I used to say too. But asking her out was the best thing I ever did."

I blushed. "Asking out Uraraka does seem like a tempting idea. I have always thought that she was cute. But I don't have much experience in that department. Asking out girls I mean."

Shimura smiled at me. "If you want, I could put in a good word for you."

"No that's okay," I replied quickly. "Actually, now that so many of our classmates have died, it's made me realize I might not have as much time with her as I thought. As soon as we've made it out of here alive, I'm going to ask her out. If I can somehow work up the courage, that is."

Shimura smiled at me. "You're plenty courageous. I saw you fighting your counterpart from my dimension. Then you rushed in to prevent him from shooting Bakugo just now. You're a hero if I've ever seen one. Acting before you even have a chance to think. Just apply that same attitude to Ochachan. She'll see the hero in you just as she did in me."

I nodded. Uraraka made her way back to us, having finished helping Yaoyarozu. Maybe I can ask her out. But my mind went back to the dead bodies of my classmates. If we even get out here alive...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shoto Todoroki - Hosu Reunion**

Kirishima used his hardened skin to dig through the tunnel. As he did, Bakugo, Ida, and I followed after him. I used my left side to light a torch, giving us at least a little visibility.

"I sure hope Midoriya and the others are okay," I absent-mindedly said to myself.

"Shut up Icy Hot," Bakugo grunted.

"No, Todoroki has a point," Ida replied. "The villain Midoriya could attack again at any moment. And we don't know when or even who he'll target next."

The sound of Kirishima's hardening against the stone resembled grinding gears.

I glanced at Bakugo. "Although, now that I think about it, the villain Midoriya did seem to hate Bakugo just as much as Bakugo hates Midoriya."

Ida nodded. "You think he'll target Bakugo?"

"I can't say for sure. But it's possible."

Bakugo made a face that made it seem like steam was going to come out of his ears. "I'd like to see him try! I'll blow him to bits!"

"And cause another cave-in," I shot back.

"Shut up," Bakugo replied.

Ida adjusted his glasses. "Like it or not Bakugo-"

"No, seriously. Shut up," Bakugo repeated. "I think I heard something."

"There you are, Kacchan. I was hoping to find you."

That was definitely Midoriya's voice. By the tone, it was pretty clear this was the evil version.

"Damn it, Evil Deku. Show your face, you coward!"

Something was wrong. I couldn't hear Kirishima digging anymore.

"Kirishima?" I asked as I pushed past Bakugo to get to the front of the pack.

No one was there. The tunnel he had been digging looked abandoned.

"We have to find that villain," Ida urged from behind me.

I looked around the empty tunnel. "But where did he go?"

Then we all heard Kirishima scream from behind us.

By the time we reached the source, Kirishima lied on the floor of the freshly dug cavern. His hard skin was cracked like broken glass.

"M-Midoriya," Kirishima struggled to say. "Midoriya is right behind you."

I turned to see the devilish grin of the villain Midoriya.

"Die!" Explosions set off front behind us. Bakugo slammed into Midoriya.

An evil stare met between both of their eyes. But rocks started falling from the ceiling. Ida rushed to help Kirishima until a falling boulder stopped him.

I shot a pillar of ice at Midoriya, but it barely grazed him. "Bakugo, we need to get Kirishima out of here. He's injured."

"Don't you think I know that," Bakugo angrily snapped back. "But that'll be easier once I wipe this loser from the face of the planet."

I released flames from my left side to push Midoriya back. Unfortunately, that backfired as it just led him closer to Bakugo. Midoriya threw Bakugo into the tunnel wall, sending debris crashing.

Ida kicked Midoriya. But this time, the collision with the wall caused the whole tunnel to shake. More earth crumbled, covering Kirishima with rocks.

"Bakugo," I insisted again, "Kirishima is injured. And now he's being overwhelmed with falling debris. Your quirk can free him. Ida and I will hold off Midoriya."

Bakugo snorted. "Damn it, Kirishima. You better not be dead, Hair for Brains."

"Where you going, Kacchan?" Midoriya taunted.

Bakugo stared directly at me. "You better not finish off Evil Deku. That's my job. When I come back, I'm gonna fight him."

I nodded. Bakugo rushed back into the falling debris to rescue Kirishima.

Now, it was just me, Ida, and Midoriya.

"Reminds me of that time in Hosu City," Ida said with a nod.

"Yeah. The three of us stood together back then. Now Midoriya's on the opposite side."

"No time for reminiscing," Ida replied.

Midoriya charged forward with the taser gloves. Ida dodged to the side. He tried to kick Midoriya, but his foot only hit the tunnel wall. I shot fire from my left side, but Midoriya sidestepped it.

"What's the matter," Midoriya said with a smirk. "Are you trying to miss me?"

I smirked back. "Actually, yes."

Midoriya finally felt the ice that was creeping its way up his legs.

"Recipro Turbo!" Ida smacked Midoriya with a powerful roundhouse kick.

I followed suit with a giant wave of ice that pinned Midoriya to the wall.

"Not so tough now, huh?" I said as I crept closer to the evil Midoriya. Even if he was frozen and stuck to the wall, he could still have some tricks up his sleeve. It'd be better to be cautious. Just in case.

"What's our next course of action?" Ida asked, showing just as much caution as we each refused to drop our guards.

A blast of smoke exploded from the giant wall of ice. I coughed as I struggled to breath. The smoke made my eyes water. Ida cried out in pain, but I couldn't see anything past the thick cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Ida lay on the ground unconscious. Midoriya flexed his fingers in the taser gloves. Electricity sparked from the gloves with each finger movement.

"Damn it," I muttered as Midoriya slowly crept closer to me.

"You're next," he taunted.

"Giant Ice Wall!" I blasted him with as much ice as I could fit in the small tunnel. "Did I get him?"

An evil chuckle from behind me answered my question. "Sorry. You'll have to do better than that."

I pivoted on my heel, shooting flames behind me. But, somehow, Midoriya was nowhere to be found.

Shit. Ida was probably frozen in my Giant Ice Wall. I needed to thaw him out. I wasn't going to be able to fight Midoriya on my own. I pressed my left hand on the pillar of ice, melting it. But it was going to take time. Time I just didn't have.

Midoriya punched me with the taser gloves. My body stiffened. I fell to the ground. My makeshift torch blew out as I collapsed. Everything went dark. With my body failing me, there's no way I could reach the flashlight Yaoyarozu gave me. I couldn't help but wonder if she'd get out of here alive. Even if I had to sacrifice myself. But I wouldn't be able to.

The dark overwhelmed my senses. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything other than the electricity running through my body. But I could still hear his laugh. A sadistic, evil laugh. Could this person really be Midoriya? Even being from a different dimension, I had a hard time believing Midoriya would ever be so ruthless. So menacing. So evil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Katsuki Bakugo - Evil Deku vs Kacchan**

I ran through the tunnel, dodging falling debris. When I reached the spot Kirishima was at, I readied the sweat on my palms into an explosion just big enough to destroy the rocks.

"Come on, Hair For Brains. You better not be dead," I said with each rock destroyed.

"B-Bakugo?" Kirishima whispered faintly through cracked lips. His hardened skin looked beaten. Broken.

"Shut up. I'm getting you out of here. Then I'm going to kick Evil Deku's ass."

"No. You can't," Kirishima said between heavy coughs.

"Says you. I'll show you. Deku's as good as dead. I'll make sure of that."

"Bakugo, listen to me. My body's broken. He pulverized me. I can't move. I- I'm not gonna make it."

"Yes you are! Shut up and let me get you out of here. We're moving. Now."

"I'm sorry. Not this time."

Kirishima stopped breathing.

"Damn it! Come on Kirishima! You can't just give up like that! You're supposed to be stronger than that!"

Rage consumed me. Explosions blasted from my hands. I flew through the tunnel, back to Icy Hot. Back to Four Eyes. Back to Evil Deku. That motherfucker was going to die, even if I had to blow up the whole place.

"Icy Hot! Where the hell are you?"

Icy Hot was on the ground. So was Four Eyes. But I couldn't see Evil Deku.

"Where are you, you bastard!"

"Hi, Kacchan. So nice of you to join us."

"Got you," I replied as explosions blasted on both sides of me.

"But Kacchan, are you really going to try to kill me? After everything we've been through?"

"Shut the hell up! You don't deserve to talk! I'm gonna obliterate your stupid face, starting with your obnoxious mouth."

I released another explosion. This time, in front of me.

"You're the one with an obnoxious mouth, Kacchan," Evil Deku taunted as he dodged the explosion.

"Shut up!"

He flipped through the air, avoiding each of my attacks.

"You missed again, Kacchan. I guess you don't care about the fact I killed your friends."

"I said shut the fuck up! Stun Grenade!"

I blasted light and energy thoughout the entire tunnel. He couldn't dodge that attack. This was my chance.

"AP Shot!"

A concentrated beam of heat burst from my hand. It hit Evil Deku. But I wasn't done yet. Far from it. That motherfucker was going to die.

"Howitzer Impact!"

I spiralled into a missile-like weapon of mass destruction. That bastard was going to die. Die! I made impact with him, blasting both of us to the ground.

The tunnel started shaking. Rocks collapsed all around us. I was definitely going to cause a cave-in. But it didn't matter. As long as he died, nothing else mattered.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Evil Deku cackled. "You punched harder when we were four years old. You're getting soft."

How? How could he survive? I stood back up. Evil Deku's clothes were torn. His skin burned. How could he still be standing?

"Y-you're not human," I muttered.

"But I am. I'm been hurt by your attacks so many times, it just doesn't affect me any more."

I scowled at him. "No. You're going to die. Even if I have to take you down with me. I'll die happy knowing you died first."

"But I didn't die first. You did."

"What are you talking about, moron. I'm obviously still alive."

Evil Deku grinned. "In my dimension, you're dead. I killed you. In fact, you were my first kill. You opened my eyes to how easy it could be. How easy being a villain is. How easy it is to hate. To destroy. I killed you. And I'm going to do it again."

"Like hell you are. My counterpart in your dimension was just a weakling. I'm not him. I'll never be that weak!"

I punched him in the face. He kicked me in the gut. We traded blows as both of our blood stained the dirt.

"You're as good as dead already," Evil Deku said with a laugh. "And there's no heroes to save you. Not even All Might."

"Is this really what you've become? I thought you'd be an All Might fanboy for life. But All Might would never be on the losing side."

He just scowled at me. "All Might abandoned me_. You_ abandoned me. All the so called heroes abandoned me. That's why I chose the winning side. You've always loved winning. Too bad you chose wrong this time."

I set off explosions in my palms. But damn it, it hurt. What the hell? My quirk doesn't hurt myself. I wasn't like Deku, breaking his own body. My body was built for my quirk. I detonated another explosion, directed at Evil Deku. But the explosions backfired again.

Blood dripped from my hands. Why did it hurt so much?

"Wh-what did you do to me?"

Evil Deku pointed to his shoes. Pointed needles poked out of his shoetips. The needles dripped with some type of green liquid.

"A poison?"

"That's right, Kacchan. It's a special serum. It turns a person's quirk against them. It's how I killed Kirishima. One dose of this turned his skin as brittle as a porcelain teapot."

The bastard laughed louder. Crazier. "Now your own explosions have mangled your body."

I looked down at my hands. So much blood. My hands must've been blown to bits by my own quirk...

"D-Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!"

No. He wasn't going to win. Not like this. I kicked him in the shin. Then a headbutt to his stupid skull. I wasn't going down yet. Not now, not ever!

"When will you learn?" Evil Deku said with a grin. Damn it. I wanted -no needed- to smack that grin off his face.

"You think I'll let you beat me?! I already beat the Deku from my dimension. And he's way stronger than you. Which is really pathetic, considering how much weaker Deku is than me."

Evil Deku nodded. "Yes, I noticed my counterpart has One for All."

"And you don't. All Might would never give his quirk to a loser like you, Deku!"

"I'm getting really tired of that name." Evil Deku seethed with a quiet rage. "In my dimension, I killed you because you wouldn't stop calling me Deku. Now I get to do it again!"

I stared at the bloody stumps that used to be my hands. "You're dead, Deku!"

He growled. "Say Deku one more time. I _dare _you."

"Deku."

"Death is too merciful for you. You're going to truly suffer."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Izuku Midoriya - Twisted Love Story**

"Guys, I think we're close to the surface," Yaoyarozu yelled over the sound of the drill.

"Yay! That's great," Uraraka said as she jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah," I agreed. Hopefully, we won't have to face my evil counterpart again.

A bright beam of light burst through the tunnel.

"Sunlight!" Uraraka celebrated.

"Wait, something doesn't feel right," Shimura whispered.

The drill didn't move forward anymore. Uraraka crept closer. "Well don't stop now. Come on, we're so close."

Uraraka shrieked as Yaoyarozu's bloody body fell from the drill. A knife stuck from her back.

"So how many do we have left?" My villain counterpart chuckled. "Only three people are still alive. Shimura, Shimura's little bitch, and my alternate self."

"Wh-what did he just call me?" Uraraka choked.

We're the only ones still alive. Those words hit me hard. Kacchan. Todoroki. Ida. Kirishima.

Rocks fell from the new hole just above us. "Hello? Anyone down there," a voice called out.

"Yeah. We're just finishing up," the villain me answered.

As the opening widened, Shigaraki and Toga made their way down into the tunnel.

Toga smiled devilishly at me. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here."

"Himiko, I've missed you," my evil counterpart said as he leaned in and kissed Toga on the lips.

"Yes," Toga panted. "I can't believe I get two hotties that look just alike. And this one's a good kisser too."

"No way," Uraraka covered her mouth. "I think I'm going to puke."

"It looks like it's three versus three," Shimura said.

I nodded. "You can take your evil counterpart. And I can take mine. That'll just leave Uraraka to fight Toga."

Shimura powered up his One for All. He attacked Shigaraki, pushing both of them outside the tunnel.

"That just leaves them versus us," Uraraka said with a nod.

Toga blushed with a wicked grin. "My new boyfriend is totally gonna kill yours."

"St. Louis Smash!" I delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to my evil counterpart. Uraraka quickly rushed up beside me and tried to touch him, but Toga threw a knife at her. Blood dripped from Uraraka's cheek.

"Oooh, that blood looks so yummy. Please let me taste it," Toga said with a perverted blush.

I kicked Toga this time, sending her crashing into the wall. "Hands off of her," I said.

"Or what?" My evil doppelganger said with a grin. He dashed forward, a knife of his own in his hand.

I blocked his attack, but his knife cut my shoulder.

More knives flew through the air, courtesy of Toga. How many knives did these people have?

Uraraka sprinted and collided violently with Toga. Her quirk activated, causing Toga to float into the air.

"No you don't," my doppelganger said as he kicked Uraraka in the stomach.

"Uraraka!" I yelled as I rushed to her side.

"I'm okay, Deku. Really. It's just a scratch."

Blood poured from her abdomen from the rip in her shirt.

"That looks deep," I muttered.

"There's no time," Uraraka urged me.

She was right. My doppelganger threw shuriken and knives and darts all in my direction. I managed to dodge some of them, but there were just too many to dodge them all. Cuts and scrapes covered my body. Exhaustion was starting to take its toll. But the villain didn't look tired at all. I mean, his clothes were ripped pretty bad. And I could see scorch marks. But his cocky demeanor still stood.

The evil me crept closer to Uraraka.

"Stay away from her!"

I tried to rush at him with One for All: Full Cowling, but he had already grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

"Stand down. Or lover girl eats my blade for dessert."

His hands were quicker than I expected. In one swift movement, he had tied Uraraka's hands behind her back and simultaneously forced a blade against her.

Damn. I couldn't do anything. If I rushed in, he'd slit her throat. But if I didn't move, he could still kill her anyways. And as long as her hands were tied, I couldn't rely on Uraraka to use her quirk.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to stall for more time.

"Isn't it obvious?" My evil counterpart chuckled again.

"Oh, I know! I know! Pick me," Toga said as she raised her hand, still floating aimlessly in the air.

"Yes, my dear," the evil me winked at her.

"You want them to feel pain. Lots and lots of pain."

"Right you are," my doppelganger said seductively. "You see, I could never become a hero. Not without a quirk. But somehow, you did."

The anger and resentment in his voice was sharper than any blade.

"I'm sorry. For how they treated you," I tried to say. But it was like reasoning with a madman.

"No! All I wanted was for All Might to recognize me. Was that so much to ask? Of course it was. A quirkless nobody like me. Then I find out that there's another me. And he did get acknowledged by All Might. What about me? Huh?! What makes you so different?! We have the same face. The same voice. The same name. But somehow, you got acknowledged and I didn't."

"Uraraka! Now!"

As the villain had been monologing, he didn't even realize that Uraraka had been slowly worming her way out of the rope.

She gripped him with her fingertips and activated her quirk.

That was the biggest mistake of the fight. Somehow, her quirk backfired. Her fingers bent backwards, as if gravity was pulling them harder than the rest of her body. I could hear the bones in her fingers break. It was a sound I was very familiar with. What I wasn't used to was Uraraka's scream as her fingers snapped in half. The power of her own quirk reversed, and turned against her.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"A injected her with a poison that turns her quirk against her. I guess it was one of the only good things to come from never being acknowledged as a hero. I had more time to develop things like this."

Uraraka's face still twisted in pain. But she grunted as she smiled back at me. "If you can handle a few broken fingers, I can too. I can't use my quirk. But I can still fight.

Toga slammed into the ground, no longer under the affect of Uraraka's quirk. She grinned at Uraraka. "Yay! With your fingers bent like that, it'll be even more interesting when we finger each other!"

"Excuse me?!" Uraraka coughed.

"Yeah, it'll be so much fun! We can even swing with each other's boyfriends. They do look alike after all!"

"I'm sorry, Himiko," my evil counterpart said with a scowl. "I wouldn't be caught dead with Shimura's sloppy seconds. Much less after she'd been defiled by a lesser version of me."

This was my chance. I could hit them with another Smash while they're distracted. But what if he also injected the poison into me? He could have easily laced those daggers with the toxin. I'd destroy my body, even with Full Cowling. But Uraraka doesn't have much of a chance at fighting them now. Using a Smash, no matter how risky, is my only option.

I powered up my Full Cowling Five Percent, testing the waters to make sure I could still use my quirk. Everything seemed normal. I powered up even further to twenty percent.

"Manchester Smash!"

I had aimed for my doppelganger, but he must've known the attack was coming. He grabbed Toga and used her as a human shield. My Smash pounded her into the ground.

But I didn't stop there. I prepared a punch, but he lept out of the way. Uraraka managed to kick him into the wall. I guess he wasn't expecting her to still be in fighting shape. I wasn't either, really.

"Take that, you Deku imposter!" Uraraka exclaimed. "My Deku is way better than you."

My Deku. The thought of her using those words made me blush. Snap out of it. Now's not the time for that!

A cloud of smoke emerged from his belt. Crap. We needed to keep the pressure on him. But that's easier said than done when we can't even see him.

Shuriken flew out of the smoke cloud. I blocked most of them and Uraraka dodged pretty well. But when the smoke cleared, my doppelganger had disappeared. Toga, however, was still on the ground.

"Stay on your toes. He can be anywhere," I told Uraraka.

No response.

"Uraraka?"

My evil counterpart had his fingers wrapped around Uraraka's throat. When I moved to attack, he threw her to the ground next to Toga.

He stared at me with an intense hatred. "Those two are just getting in our way. You and me. One on one. Winner takes all."

I nodded. "Agreed."

As my One for All surged around me, he shook his finger. "But you would clearly have an advantage in a fist fight. I propose a different wager."

"What did you have in mind?"

He pulled two swords out from behind his back. Where was he keeping all these weapons?

"A sword fight," he said as he tossed me one of the swords. "A duel to determine the best Izuku Midoriya."

"You can do it, Deku!" Uraraka yelled from the side.

Toga had finally stood back up. She seemed to be salivating from watching both me and my doppelganger fight.

"Himiko," the evil version of me whispered, "don't let that girl interfere."

Toga just smiled back at him. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Ochaco and I can find our own fun." A perverted blush washed over her face.

My evil counterpart turned toward me. "Have you ever fought using a sword?"

"No. I can't say that I have."

"Good. This'll be an easy kill then."

The duel between me and my reflection began...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tenko Shimura - Decay**

I remember when I first came to this dimension. I saw a person who looked like me but with hands all over his body. Apparently, the people in this dimension call him Shigaraki. I remember seeing his face at first. Then everything around me had disappeared as I emerged from some type of mirror.

"Welcome to the League of Villains," he had said.

"Villains? No. I'm no villain. I'm All Might's disciple. The next great hero," I had declared.

"Is that so?" Shigaraki stared at me with murder in his eyes. "Say, if you're All Might's student, then who is All for One's student?"

"A boy named Izuku Midoriya," I had foolishly answered. Little did I know, I was fueling this mad man's next plot.

He had ran off with the mirror, letting his League of Villains take care of me. But I easily escaped them and followed my doppelganger to U.A. Unfortunately, this dimension's Midoriya had already picked up the mirror by the time I got there.

Back in the present, I forced my evil self out of the tunnel. By using my One for All, I could easily overpower him. As long as I avoided his hands, I could win without much trouble.

But Shigaraki knew that. We each had the same Decay quirk. Whoever gripped the other one with all five fingers first, would be the winner.

"Chicago Smash!" I yelled as I tried to slap him. He dodged, but I did manage to clip one of the hands that was hanging from his arm.

"You'll pay for that," Shigaraki growled as the hand disintegrated.

He reached for my throat. I punched the ground, sending a shockwave that threw him off balance. I tried again for a hit with my Decay quirk. But just like last time, he avoided it. Two of the hands attached to his sleeve fell off.

"Don't you dare," he whispered.

I smashed one of the hands with One for All. He lunged for the other hand, attaching it back into place. He fidgeted with his sleeve, almost as if he didn't know what to do without the hand I just smashed.

"Those creepy hands seem important to you," I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course they are. They're my family. Our family."

"What do you mean?"

"Are your parents still alive," Shigaraki asked me, scratching at his neck.

"Well, yeah."

This seemed to anger Shigaraki even more. "Well mine aren't. Just another way we're different, I guess."

"So what does that have to do with the wannabe halloween decorations all over your arms?"

Shigaraki gripped the hand that was attached to his face. "Father..." He muttered.

"Y-you killed your own family?" I stuttered in disbelief.

He simply nodded. "Father... He hated heroes. All because his mother abandoned him. Then he abused me. So I killed him. These hands are a reminder of that feeling."

In my dimension, after Grandma Nana died, All Might and Gran Torino always spent time with Father. I've been trained to inherit One For All ever since I was little. I guess that's where our dimensions differ. In his, Grandma Nana didn't let All Might get to know her family. And his life - or my life - went to hell because of it.

"I-I'm sorry," I tried to say. But he wouldn't listen.

Shigaraki rushed forward with his hand outstretched. "So yeah. I killed Father. And you're next."

I managed to avoid his attack. But just barely. When he struck again, I ducked behind a tree. The tree disintegrated into dust. He lunged for my throat, but after I avoided him again, another hand ornament fell from his sleeve.

He seemed to lose focus whenever I knocked those hands off of him. So I decided to give it another try. Instead of aiming for Shigaraki, I set my sights for the hands attached to his sleeve. I touched one with all five fingers, decaying it instantly. Then I destroyed another with a One for All smash.

Each time I destroyed one of the hands, Shigaraki became even angrier.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he failed to protect yet another one of his hands. Now, only one more remained. The one on his face. The one he called Father.

"You're no match for me," I taunted. This evil version of me seemed to have a few screws loose. If I could get him to lose his cool, I'd win for sure.

"Don't you realize you're destroying the remains of your own family? Oh well. It doesn't really matter. You'll die before you can destroy Father."

"We'll see about that," I said as I glared at him. But something in the distance caught my eye.

Two young girls approached from the woods in front of us. Each one held a mirror. I remembered them. They were the owners of the mirror that brought me to this dimension.

"Distracted. Big mistake," Shigaraki said as he lunged for me again. I barely had enough time to step to the side.

I reached for the hand on his face. At least, that's what I wanted him to think. At the last second, I twisted my arm to grab his throat. All five of my fingers touched his neck. Unfortunately, he had the same idea. I looked down to see all five of his fingers wrapped around my neck.

The skin of my neck crumbled into dust. Pain overwhelmed me. But I held on to my grip too. His neck started to vaporize just as mine was. Dust flew through the air. Each of our bodies becoming more and more disintegrated.

I thought back to the time I accidentally hit Ochachan with my quirk. Did she hurt this bad too? Does everyone hurt as much as I do when I use my quirk against them?

But the pain didn't last much longer. My body, and Shigaraki's body as well, disintegrated into nothingness. The last thing I noticed was the two girls giggling. Each one's mirror glowed with an eerie black light. Then I was nothingness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Izuku Midoriya - Duel**

"Go Deku!" Uraraka cheered me on from the sidelines.

I prepared the blade in front of me. My doppelganger did the same. Sweat dripped down my face. This was it. It was going to end here and now.

He moved first. Our blades clashed, steel to steel. He spun around and slashed my side. Blood oozed out as I gripped the wound in pain. Damn it. He's fast. He struck again, but I dodged to the side.

I swung my blade as fast and hard as any smash. I grazed his arm. But just barely.

"What's the matter? You getting tired?" My doppelganger asked with a laugh. "You're not as fast as you were earlier."

"I'm just getting started," I replied as I struck again with my new blade. One, two, three swipes. Each one blocked by his sword.

He swung for my head, but I ducked. I slashed my sword across his legs. Blood poured from the large gash in his leg.

As he struggled to regain his balance, I swung my sword across his chest. He tried to dodge, but his leg injury slowed him down too much. I got his arm that time.

"Damn it," he spat as he backed up. He was close to Uraraka and Toga now. I needed to get him away from Uraraka. He'd likely try to take her hostage again.

"Yes. Make him bleed Izuku," Toga grinned. "You too Izuku. Make each other bleed."

"Get back over here and let's finish this," I said as I approached him again.

He scowled. "Yes. It is time we finished this."

He plunged his sword backward, stabbing Toga in the stomach. Swinging her around, the villain used Toga as both a shield and a battering ram simultaneously. Toga's lifeless body slammed into me, pushing me to the wall.

"H-how could you do that?" I struggled to say as I fought to catch my breath. "She was on your side."

"Doesn't matter," the villain replied flatly. "Her only purpose was to protect me. She failed that job, so I got rid of her."

"That's so cruel," Uraraka whispered. "You can't possibly be the same person as Deku. You just can't be."

My evil counterpart smiled at her. "Oh, trust me doll face. You're going to be next one to die."

"No! I won't let you," I said as I pushed past Toga's dead body.

"Don't worry. I won't kill her," the villain said with a wicked grin.

I lunged forward with my blade. Aiming directly at the villain's heart.

Another smoke bomb went off just as my sword reached him. When the smoke cleared, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"U-Uraraka?"

On the other end of my sword stood the girl I had grown closer to over the past year. The first girl I met at U.A. The girl I saved in the entrance exams. The girl who was on my team in the calvary battle during the Hero Sports Festival. The girl who had fought bravely by my side against multiple villains. The girl I loved. And now a sword pierced her heart.

"D-Dek-ku," she could barely speak as blood escaped her mouth instead of words.

"No, Uraraka! No, please. I- I didn't mean to- I..."

My evil counterpart cackled like a maniac. "I told you I wasn't going to kill her. You did."

I did it. I killed her. It was my fault.

Uraraka fell to the ground. Blood was everywhere. Her blood. I did it.

I dropped the sword. My hand trembled too much to hold on to anything. I did it.

I collapsed under the weight of my own shock. I did it. I killed her.

"Now whatcha gonna do, hero," the villain taunted.

One for All: 100 Percent overwhelmed my body. I punched the sword, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"Don't worry, Uraraka," I whispered. "I'm going to avenge you. I'm going to kill him. Even if I have to destroy myself to do it."

As I stood up, I stared at the villain who had my face. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Uraraka's blood covered my hands.

"Still wanna play the hero?" He asked me. "Look what being a hero got you. Your girlfriend's dead. Your best friend is dead. All your classmates and your teacher. Everyone you care about. They're all dead. That's what you get for being a hero."

I clenched my fists so hard, I could feel my own fingernails piercing the skin. "You're dead."

One punch sent him crashing into the doorway leading outside. I sprinted after him, kicking him outside the bunker.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. Which was all the time he needed to retaliate. He sliced my arm with his sword. I could feel One for All: 100 Percent crushing my bones. I had to power back down to twenty percent. But even that seemed to be too much of a strain on my already exhausted body. I dropped again to eight percent.

Meanwhile, the villain used that opportunity to continue his onslaught. Another slash of his sword cut into my leg.

He smiled at me. "I thought you were going to kill me. Think about Uraraka. What would she say if she knew how miserably you're failing now? What would Kacchan say if he saw you getting cut up like this? What about your new friend Shimura?"

Where was Shimura? I know I saw him come out here. But all I could see were trees.

"Face it," my evil doppelganger continued, "you're nothing. Your friends are dead because of how weak you are."

"Shut up."

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Kacchan was right, you know. You can never be a hero. You've been lying to yourself this entire time."

"Shut up," I repeated.

"But you know I'm right. All Might was wrong. You were wrong. You can never be a hero."

"Shut up!"

I landed a powerful kick to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He swung his sword at me, but I caught it. The blade cut my palm. As blood streamed down my arm, a giant surge of One for All shattered his sword.

He grabbed my throat, choking me. But I countered with a kick to force him to let go. He kicked me in the gut. As he retracted his foot, I could see a sharp needle on his shoetip. A dark green liquid dripped from the spiked shoe.

The poison. That must've been the same poison he injected Uraraka with. That means I can't use my quirk without it backfiring. I released my Full Cowling.

"Ah," he said with a smirk. "It seems you're smart enough to realize the predicament you're in. Now that you can't use your quirk, we're both quirkless. Where's your All Might now?!"

Damn it. He's right. We're both essentially quirkless. And he has a ton of weapons and tools at his disposal. Meanwhile, I've relied on One for All for so long, especially since mastering Full Cowling. Now I'm powerless to stop him. Powerless to protect my friends. Powerless to fight back. Just powerless...

"No. I _can_ fight back. I have to. Because Deku is the name of a hero!"


End file.
